


Real

by cestlestialbeings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlestialbeings/pseuds/cestlestialbeings
Summary: Dean finds out that he and Sam have both been visiting the same shape-shifting prostitute.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I _just_ wrote a fic about Sam and a prostitute shapeshifting into Dean's form. But I was inspired by a comment on that fic to write a one where they've _both_ been going to the same shapeshifter to get them through their unrequited feelings - and then they find out that their feelings aren't so unrequited after all.

Dean’s lying in bed next to Sam—or at least, someone in the shape of Sam, a shapeshifter who had taken his form for the night—and he’s breathing hard and feeling spent and satisfied, until he glances at the clock. 11 PM. He’d asked for an hour and his hour is up. And this was the last time; he and Sam had just finished their hunt, and they’d be headed across the country in the morning.

He swallows hard and shoves down the feelings of disappointment. He turns onto his side to press a quick kiss to Sam’s lips and then rolls out of bed. Now for the least sexy part of the night. Payment. He pulls on his jeans that he’d left discarded on the floor and takes the wallet out of his back pocket. He counts out four hundred-dollar bills. Expensive, but that’s the price a shifter can charge for his special abilities.

He turns back to Sam, who’s also standing now, back in his jeans and taking his wallet out as well.

“Here,” Dean says, holding out the money.

Sam furrows his brow. “Are you giving me a refund or something?”

“What?”

“It’s not standard to pay the uh… the client, is it?”

Dean stares dumbly at Sam. “But I’m the client.”

Sam laughs, strained. “That’s not how it’s been the last few times.”

Something’s not right. But he can clear this up pretty fast. Dean holds up a finger and pulls out his phone. He opens his most recent phone call—the one he’d made to the shifter to check they were still on for tonight. He hits redial and holds the phone up to his ear while Sam watches him.

This Sam’s phone should be ringing, but it’s not. This Sam isn’t answering his phone, so there shouldn’t be anyone picking up on the other end, but there is.

“Hey, Dean,” a masculine but unfamiliar voice says.

“What’s going on?”

“The money was from both of you was great and all, but it’s your last night here and I was tired of playing that game. You’re welcome.”

There’s a click and the line goes dead.

Dean puts his phone away. “Who are you?” he asks. Another shifter? An enemy this time, taking advantage of his vulnerability?

Sam reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a pocket knife, which he unfolds. He approaches Dean and holds it out to him hilt-first, the blade in his hand. It looks like silver, but it’s not burning Sam. He’s not a shifter.

Dean takes it.

“Touch the blade,” Sam says, and Dean does. No effect.

Sam looks up at Dean, eyes wide, and then it clicks. This is Sam. Actually Sam. His Sam.

He feels a flash of shame go through him. Sam, finding out that Dean had been paying a hooker to work up his fucked-up fantasy of sleeping with his brother.

But then it hits him that Sam had come to the same shifter, for the same reason. Sam _wanted_ him and he was going as far as paying hundreds of bucks to get the chance to simulate that.

Dean takes Sam’s face in his hands, looking back and forth between Sam’s stunned eyes. He can’t believe this. His beautiful brother, here in front of him, and real this time.

“Sam?” he asks, still not sure this is him, still not sure this isn’t a dream.

“Dean,” Sam breathes.

It’s him. It’s actually him. A relieved laugh bubbles out of him.

“Something funny?” Sam asks.

“I just never thought—I knew I was disgusting for wanting you that way, but—“

Sam’s eyes soften. “I get it. God, Dean, I get it.”

And then Sam is kissing him, and it’s different this time. Different from all the times he’d kissed the shifter, because it’s real, so it’s sweet instead of hot and Dean’s thoughts are crowded in his head, but not in a bad way, not in a way that distracts him from this—he’s thinking about all the times he’s wanted Sam, over the past few years, and hated himself for it, and finally sought out some relief through the shifter, but Sam wanted him too and somehow he’d missed all the signs. How hadn’t he seen it? Shouldn’t he have picked up on something?

They finally break the kiss and Dean rests his forehead against Sam’s, wraps his arms around Sam’s waist. “You’re such a dumbass,” Dean says.

“What?” Sam asks incredulously.

“Paying for sex. You could’ve just asked me.”

“Are you serious?”

“You know I’d do anything for you, little brother.”

“You’re an idiot,” Sam says, but Dean kisses him before he can say anything else.

“Hey,” Dean says when he pulls away. “Earlier didn’t count.”

“What didn’t count?”

“The sex. It doesn’t count as our first time.”

“But it was—“

“We didn’t know, so it doesn’t count.”

Sam laughs softly. “So?”

“I’m calling for a redo. Right here, right now.”

“A redo,” Sam says, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah.”

“Okay. I can do that,” Sam says. Dean kisses him again and Dean feels Sam’s lips curve up against his.

Warmth spreads through Dean and he feels… Relief, and hope, and love. So much love. And he knows their relationship is going to be what it was—still partners in hunting, still brothers—but it’s going to be something more now, too. Something both of them can enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts, comments, and concrit welcome!


End file.
